Just Call Me
by The muse of fan fiction
Summary: Lucy calls on loke in a desperate hour in an unknown forest to save her...im bad at summaries


Disclaimer

hey guys just a now I don't own fairytail

just a quick one shot

I'm very proud of the community I joined I hope you guys will stop by for we are archiving every Lucy X Loke story on that is in English here is its name

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

please go check it out and follow us

please enjoy

/.../.../.../.../

Lucy didn't know what kind of magic had done this to her. One minute she was dealing with team Natsu in her house as she emerged from the bath (thankfully she changed in the bathroom and thus was dressed) then the next minute she started to glow as Erza ran towards her and then she ended up in a forest. Thus finding herself without her keys, her whip, and shoes. Front of her stood a man who she can only presume was the person who was responsible for her disappearing act from her room and reappearing act in this forest.

"Lucy Heartfilla," the man smirked at the blonde girl in front of him. "You are coming with me." He said as he reached out to grab the blonde. Lucy avoided his hand and ran for it. She could hear her pursuer behind her as he struggled to go after her, which was a good sign for Lucy because that meant the man did not have enough magic to reuse the spell that brought her here. She saw branch in front of her and quickly hid behind the tree pulling the branch back. As her pursuer approached she let go the branch knocking the man down. She slid across the path as the man was momentarily confused which was a bad idea because unknown to her behind that bush was a hill that led straight into a river as she slid down the hell she heard her pursuer continue on the path shouting at her to stop not realizing he was probably chasing a wild animal not the Heartfilla air he was supposed to get. That also meant no one could stop her from crashing into the river. She fell into a cold water of the raging river forcing her down into the water she gasped for air coming out but found she could not swim away for the current was pulling her away. She tried with all her might to swim but the current was just too strong. She noticed that the river was soon approaching what sounded like waterfalls. Her eyes widening panic set in as she tried to swim back swim to decide swim anywhere to avoid plunging over the waterfall. From the sound of it it was a very long fall until the bottom, which meant Lucy had very little chance of surviving. It was then that an idea hit her. It probably wouldn't work but would be the only option she had right had no clue how far away Magnolia was, thus didn't know how far away her keys were. But she was desperate at this point, she knew of only one spirit who emerge from their own gate and stay an extended amount of time in the human world.

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO."She screamed as loud as she could, panic clear in her voice. The waterfall was drawing closer and closer. "LOKE! LOKE HELP." She screamed as she was swept over the waterfall and fell. "LOKE!" Lucy closed her eyes. When she felt a warm bright light she opened them to see Loke falling right next to her and pulling her into his body the next thing she knew he threw something over her and they both fell into a what golden light. The feeling of falling was ended by her feet on the ground. A quick look around revealed she was not on earth anymore.

"Lucy are you okay?" Loke asked worry clear in his voice. Lucy cannot help it but threw herself in his arms and wept. Loke wasted no time in comforting his keyholder. "I got you Lucy. Your okay, your safe now." He comforted us was tear subsided she finally found her voice.

"I thought, oh…..oh gosh I thought I…." She gasped.

"I would never let that happen, Lucy." Loke said pulling her closer to his chest. "I felt your panic, your fear so I opened my gate to peer next to my keys. I found your friends they were panicking telling me what happened. I then felt panic even more, your desperation, I heard you call me. I couldn't get there fast enough." His grip tightened Lucy realized he was scared, scared of letting her go. She tilted her head up to look at his face his eyes were squeezed shut, she lifted one of her arms up and caressed his cheek which snapped his eyes open and he tilted his head down. Their eyes gazed into one another Loke into Lucy's unobstructed brown eyes and Lucy into his hazel ones covered by his signature sunglasses.

"Lucy what happened?" He asked

"Loke there was a man. He uses some kind of magic that made me appear that forest . He used my full name he said someone hired him to get me. He tried to take me away I broke away from him and I ran it looks like he was out magic power because he couldn't do anything but chase after me. They used a branch and nine knocked him unconscious for a minute and slid away under a bush on the other side of the tree where I was hiding didn't know there was a hill behind the bush and I fell down it. The man thought I ran another way and was chasing something else. That's when I found the river." Her eyes widened as she realized "if he gets his magic back he can do it again." Panic filling her at the thought.

"No, not if you stay here in the celestial world." Loke stated. "Lucy looked at him in shock. "I have feeling he can only do it to things that are on earth did you stay here he won't be able to take you. I won't let him take you Lucy." He stated his voice filled with determination.

"Loke, humans can't.." Lucy started to say but he cut her off.

"If you're wearing garments from the celestial world you can stay." Loke explained Lucy looked down at what had thrown over her quickly. Realizing it was one of his shirts she looked back up at him and noticed the light blush on his face when he realized she figured out what she was wearing. "Am I can get you some other close if you want I mean you probably need to take off your earth, um clothes." He flustered as he started to stutter "I I'll I'll send for Virgo to bring you something more appropriate and you uh probably want um privacy to change…" Lucy did the only thing she could to cut him off from his rambling hand that had caressed his cheek yanked at his tie forcing his face down in their lips met. She felt him froze underneath her lips, regret starting to swirl in her mind that maybe all those times he said he loved her he was only flirting with her. She started to pull away and she felt his hands pull her back and crashing his lips against hers. They separated to take a breath both panting at what they had just done they looked at each other and soon found themselves kissing again their lips fighting for dominance. They pulled away again for air Loke leaned his forehead pressing it against hers. His eyes asking her if she meant it.

"Loke I love you." She told him a shaking grin stretched across his face.

"I love you too, Lucy." he replied. "Let's get you inside my house thankfully asked the spirit king to make it so that here in my domain, time matches Earth's flow of time." He pulled her towards the house in front of the couple. "I'll go to earth and tell everyone what happened. I told everyone who was at your house to go to go to the guild and rows as many people as they could on their way there. I'll tell them what happened and where the guy made you appear. Till they get this guy you're going to stay right here." He said leaving no room for argument from his master.

"All right just hurry back." She murmured which earned him a smirk from the lion spirit.

"Oh, trust me Princess you're going to find it will be a very hard to get rid of me now. After all I finally won your heart. Besides if I come back whether you choose to go naked around the house or not I'll still be very happy." He purred which caused the celestial mages face to turn a brighter shade of red. Loke disappeared to earth towards the Fairytail Guildhall. After he finished up here he was going to go quickly to Lucy's apartment to grab her things that she would need. He smiled to himself before he strolled in to meet the other members of his and Lucy's guild as he thought that maybe this would lead Lucy to move in with him in the celestial world.


End file.
